


Fantasy

by Pixiesnix



Category: Would I Lie To You? RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiesnix/pseuds/Pixiesnix
Summary: Lee has ways of making David talk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a prequel to "Taken", it explains how Lee got those dirty, dirty ideas. I hope you enjoy. :)

The first thing Lee was aware of when he awoke was the sound of rain pattering on glass. His eyes blinked open and he took in his surroundings. The soft grey light coming through the window gave the hotel bedroom a hushed, almost somber feel. The room was slightly cold, but he was snug and warm under the bedding. He heard a murmuring next to him, and he rolled over to look at David. 

David was still asleep, his lashes laying dark against his skin, his breathing deep and regular. Lee wanted to reach out and brush his cheek, but refrained for fear of waking him. Lee smiled softly and lay on his side, propping his head on his hand, watching David sleep. He didn’t get many opportunities to examine David like this, not without his huge brown eyes rolling and that clever mouth of his making some self-deprecating comment. Lee’s smile grew broader when he thought back to what that mouth was doing last night, wrapped around his aching cock, sucking hard, those expressive eyes looking up at him all wild and wanton.

He was brought out of his reverie by a low moan that issued from David. David’s eyes were shut tight now, his brow furrowed. He was making little restless movements, and his breathing had become uneven. The next sound that came from David caught Lee by surprise and prompted a stab of need.

“Lee…”

Lee’s eyes widened, then began to sparkle with mischief as an idea formed. He leaned over and breathed ever so softly into David’s ear. ”Yes, David.”

“Oh god, Lee…” David was breathing more heavily now, and the part of the duvet covering his groin had started to tent. Lee lifted the duvet to peek and confirmed that David did indeed have a raging hard-on. Lee grinned and leaned in again.

“Tell me what you want, David…”

“Oh…oh fuck me…please…”

Lee‘s cock had begun to grow, his lust stoked by David’s words and the evidence of his desire. He decided to put an end to David’s dream and ran a finger over his parted lips.

“David,” he said, his voice a shade louder. “Wake up, David.”

David’s eyes fluttered open, his lashes like butterfly wings as his tongue flicked out to lick the taste of Lee’s skin from his lips. He blinked a few times as his eyes focused, then flicked over to fix on Lee.

“Morning, David,” Lee whispered, kissing him tenderly before leaning back and grinning like a naughty schoolboy.

“Mm...good morning,Lee,” David smiled sleepily, before blinking and furrowing his brow once more. “Why are you smiling at me like that?”

“Oh, no reason,” Lee said in all innocence. “I was just enjoying the dream you were having.”

David stared at Lee, confused. “What are you talking about?”

“The dream you were having about me, David,” Lee said, lifting the duvet to show David his own rock-hard erection. David did not fail to notice Lee was fully aroused as well. “Must’ve really been something,” Lee continued, replacing the cover and moving his hand to toy with the hair on David’s chest.

David looked off into the distance, his mind cast back to the vividly erotic images his brain had conjured. “Oh yes…it was…” He looked back at Lee, then looked away and blushed.

Lee chuckled, his talented fingers moving across David’s chest in a most distracting way. “You have to tell me, David.”

David looked back at Lee, staring at him with an indignation that was almost convincing. “Would you mind telling me, exactly, why I HAVE to tell you?”

Lee shrugged, his fingers moving to a nipple to pinch and tease. “You just have to, that’s all.”

David’s breath caught at Lee’s ministrations, but he did his best to concentrate at the matter at hand. “If you must know, Lee, I was dreaming I was an eighteenth century nobleman.”

“And what was I?”

“What?”

“In your dream.”

David tried to feign ignorance, knowing ultimately it would fail. Lee knew him too well. “What makes you think you were in my dream?”

Lee grinned. “You were moaning my name, David. Hard to misconstrue that.”

David blushed again and looked down at the duvet, where his hands had begun to nervously pluck at it. “You…you were a highwayman.”

Lee’s eyebrows raised and he battled back a smirk. “And I was stealing your innocence?”

David looked back up at Lee and smiled sheepishly. “To be fair, I didn’t put up much of a struggle.”

Lee laughed low in his throat, his fingers moving to play with David’s other nipple. “So, do you dream about me often, then?”

David swallowed a moan, his arousal refusing to subside as he tried desperately to maintain what was left of his dignity. “I wouldn’t call them dreams, exactly.”

Lee’s head dipped down to suck and lick at David’s nipple, his hand moving lower to stroke David’s stomach. “What, then?”

A small whimper escaped David’s lips, his breath once more growing heavy. He tried to concentrate, but Lee’s actions were making it extremely difficult. “More…fantasies, really.” David blushed at the confession and closed his eyes, not daring to look at Lee, but instead focusing on what Lee was doing to him.

Lee let go of David’s nipple with a wet slurp and looked up at him. “You fantasize about me?” His cock swelled even further at David’s unexpected revelation and his eyes glittered with lust.

David opened his eyes and he glared at Lee, doing his best to go into “angry logic” mode. “Well, of course I do!” David said a little louder than necessary. He lowered his voice a bit. “I mean we are…we…”

Lee smiled and leaned his head back down, nipping and sucking at the sensitive peak. “So what do you fantasize about us doing, David?” he asked between licks.

David’s eyes widened, his indignation real this time. “I’m not going to tell you!”

Lee only chuckled and let go of David’s nipple, his mouth moving to his ear as his hand snaked under the duvet to wrap loosely around David’s cock. “Oh, you’re going to tell me, David.”

David moaned, his eyes closing again at the contact. He wanted to push Lee’s hands away, to sternly lecture Lee on the privacy of one’s own thoughts, but he couldn’t seem to move. His body didn’t want Lee to stop. He could only hitch his hips upward and clutch uselessly at the bedding.

“Lee…”

“Yes, David?” his hand began stroking, lightly, torturously lightly.

“This…this isn’t fair.”

Lee smiled devilishly. “I know it isn’t, David. Now, tell me.” He explored David’s cock with featherlight touches, just enough to make him squirm with need.

David groaned, silently acknowledging the uselessness of any further protest. He knew Lee wouldn’t stop until he got what he wanted. David found that aspect of him incredibly attractive.

“I…we…we’re at a taping. We’re fucking on the floor between the desks.” David’s breath came in shallow gasps as he forced the words out.

“Are we alone?” Lee ran his thumb across David’s slit, smearing precum over the head.

“N…no…everyone’s watching…the audience, the guests…everyone.” David had his head thrown back on the pillow, his cheeks flushed, his mouth open, panting. Lee marveled at how beautiful he was.

“Ooh, Dirty David. Everyone looking at us, watching me fuck you, listening to you moan like a whore?” He threw back the duvet so that he could touch David more freely, exposing their bodies to the cool air.

David sighed and nodded, “You…you’re fucking me hard, and they’re filming it for broadcast.”

Lee began to kiss and lick at the spot below David’s ear. “So everyone in the country can see what a little slut you are for me?”

David moaned, a shiver running down the length of his spine. “Yes…oh god, yes…”

Lee nipped at David’s earlobe. “What else, David?”

“Wha…?”

Lee’s hand moved to cup David’s balls, caressing and squeezing them. “What other fantasies do you have in that filthy mind of yours?” His hand returned to David’s cock, still stroking him with careful delicacy, slowly driving him to madness.

David was writhing now, his hips thrusting his cock into Lee’s hand in a vain attempt to ease his suffering. “We…we’re at an awards show. The BAFTAs or something.”

Lee ran a finger casually along the underside of David’s cock, eliciting a ragged sound of desperation from him. “Oh? Do we win?”

David whimpered in frustration. “It doesn’t matter…we…we’re sitting at a table, alone. You…you make me go down on you…under the table.”

Lee’s eyebrows lifted at this little titbit, his curiosity piqued as his lust grew even more. “I make you? How do I do that, David?”

David let out a harsh cry as Lee fiendishly swirled his fingers around the head of David’s slick cock, gathering precum to spread over David’s lips before returning his hand and resuming his gentle strokes.

David’s tongue darted out to taste his own desire, the flavour making his head spin. “You...you order me to. I don’t want to...to get caught, but I can’t say no.” 

Lee felt a dark stirring. Somewhere in his mind, a switch was flipped. He made a mental note to explore these feelings alone and—and perhaps later, act accordingly. “Is that what you want, David? You want me to order you around? Treat you like the little cock slut you are?”

David moaned, his head thrashing back and forth on the pillow. “Lee…”

Lee began stroking David just a bit faster, taking in all that David was revealing. He wanted David to tell him everything, confess his deepest, darkest desires…so he could make them come true. He buried his face in the crook of David’s neck, inhaling his scent. It was an intoxicating blend of David’s cologne, David, and sex. It made Lee shiver.

“Tell me, David…” Lee started to bite and suck at David’s neck.

“Oohhhhh…”

“Tell me what you want me to do to you…” His tongue licked at the mark that began to form, his hand working David’s cock with a little more firmness.

“Oh…god…Lee…I want…”

“Tell me and I can make you feel so good, David…so good…” the words whispered into his ear with an almost mocking sweetness, his thick fingers sliding up and down relentlessly.

“I want…ohhhh…I want you to fuck me…”

“Is that all, David?”

“No…I…I want you to be rough with me…I want you to fuck me hard….” David was a writhing, moaning mess at this point, all hope of retaining his dignity long gone. He would tell Lee everything now, just for a chance at sweet release.

“Ooh, such a naughty boy. You want me to have my way with you, David? Give it to you like you deserve?” He sucked at David’s collarbone as he felt his own need reach the breaking point. He would have to fuck David, and soon. But not quite yet. Not until he got what he was after.

“Oh god, Lee, yes…I…I want you to dominate me, Lee…do whatever you want with my body…”

Lee shuddered as he felt the dark urge again, an idea half-forming in his mind. “Mmmm…I think that might be arranged…”

David opened his eyes, now black with lust, and looked at Lee, hungry and desperate. “Lee, please…I need….”

Without another word, Lee moved to hover over David, spreading his legs. He reached for the bottle of lube on the night table, coating his fingers liberally. He slid in one finger first, then another, stretching David, preparing him. His fingers curled to find that little mound inside him, and David cried out and arched against him. When he felt David was ready, he removed his fingers and placed his cock at David’s entrance. He slid slowly, carefully inside, not stopping until he was in to the hilt. He paused to kiss David sweetly on the lips as a sort of apology for what was about to happen.  
He started to move, his head dipping to suck and bite and the other side of David’s neck, marking him twice now. He started to thrust harder, faster, throwing David’s legs over his shoulders to get even deeper inside him. He began to pound David mercilessly, with David loving every second of it. Each time Lee buried himself fully in that sweet, tight space, a carnal sound escaped David’s lips. There were no more words now, just frenzied, animalistic fucking. The only sounds in the room were the slapping of skin against skin, Lee’s guttural grunts as he fucked David savagely, and David now moaning Lee’s name over and over like a litany.

Lee reached between them to wrap his hand around David’s cock, now stroking with fierce intent. He was close, so close, but he wanted David to cum first, cum for him. David nearly screamed at the long-awaited contact, the dual feeling of Lee inside him and around him overloading his senses. He came hard, his semen splattering over Lee’s hand and across his stomach as his orgasm crashed over him like a tsunami. Lee groaned and thrust into David one more time as his climax overtook him, David’s body milking him, getting every last drop of cum. He whispered David’s name as he rode out his orgasm, finally collapsing on top of him in exhaustion.

After a few moments, Lee rolled off to lay beside him, both men still breathing heavily, their bodies cooling in the chill air of the room. Lee eventually pulled the duvet cover back over them, pulling David to him and laying his head on his chest. As they lay there in the muted grey light, Lee thought again about what David had said about being dominated, owned. The half-formed idea from before began to take further shape, and he stroked David’s hair absently as he made his plans. David drifted off to sleep, unaware of what Lee was thinking, listening to the sound of Lee’s heartbeat.


End file.
